Spitfire
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A young girl is sent to Arkham due to her dangerous abilities linked with her inner rage. Feeling a kindred spirit in her Ivy befriends the young girl named "Hellfire Vixen" but how will this friendship turn out? (Batman Adventures)


2 Face was sat in his cell reading a book when yet again the annoying voice of his friend/enemy began bothering him.

"Hey Harv didja hear? Their bringing in a new inmate who supposedly can manipulate fire" The Joker said sitting at the end of his bed.

"Oh joy yet again you've found another toy" 2 face muttered crossly.

"I could get them to help me escape from this shithole" The Joker said grinning.

Suddenly a young girl around the age of 16 was led down the hall past 2 Face and Joker and locked in a cell opposite Joker next door to 2 face.

"It's a shame about this one she seems like a real nice kid but she just got mixed up in the wrong crowd" The guard said as he locked her cell.

The girl was fairly pretty if not somewhat plain in The Joker's opinion. She had a slender figure but was rather pale and shaking a little. Her breasts were at least a 27 in size and her cup size was at least a B. Her hair was a pale greyish brown in waves reaching her shoulders and her eyes were pale purple. She was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and an ankle length white skirt with white pumps. Around her kneck was a metal dog tag with the codeword VESU on it making The Joker more curious.

The Joker decided to amuse himself with her company she would most likely be a useful tool in the future but he would keep that to himself. For the rime being he decided to be friendly to win her trust "Hey there" he said waving.

The girl looked up at him blankly her eyes sad and empty. She said nothing but gazed at him for a long time then bowed her head again. She was sat on her bed with her back against the wall.

"Well aint she little miss grumpy pants" The Joker huffed. He had met patients with a better attitude than her. The sign above her door read HELLFIRE VIXEN which intrigued him and merely added fuel to his curiosity "So toots why the badass nickname?" The Joker teased.

The girl looked up at him this time annoyed "Because of my powers" she said crossly.

"And what exactly can you do?" The Joker said raising an eyebrow.

The girl lifted a finger and created a small flame for 5 seconds and then stopped her face looking pained and sweat running from her brow.

The Joker saw her painful expression "It HURTS to create that small flame?" he said amazed.

"My body goes under a great deal of stress when I manipulate my powers so I have a weak constitution" The girl explained.

The Joker smirked he could use this girl to escape then kill her ending her misery or even torture her.

2 Face could tell The Joker was up to no good and sighed heavily "Jay just let her be she looks exhausted perhaps you should let her relax and bother her in the break room" He said firmly.

The girl looked at 2 face and smiled gratefully to which he said nothing and continued reading. The Joker shrugged and lay back down on his bed to relax and began whistling cheerily.

**_Later_**

The Joker sat down on the break room couch and rested his hands behind his head to relax and closed his eyes peacefully. The sofa cushions were much comfier than his old mattress and iron bed in his cell.

"PUDDIN!" A loud voice cried to which The Joker shuddered. He had missed his lover as small portion but had been enjoying his freedom from her the most.

Harley leapt onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck "I missed you Mistah-J" she cooed lovingly ruffling his green locks.

The Joker sighed heavily as troublesome as she was HE had made her so she was obviously going to be clingy. In a small way it made him feel special since everyone else was a single loser and he could rub it in their faces.

The Joker unwrapped Harley's arms from his neck then kissed her cheek "I missed you too sweets been a good girl?" The Joker cooed gently.

Harley nodded "Sure have Mistah-J but I got bored so I did some exercises in the prison Gym" she said smiling.

"I see and did you enjoy yourself?" The Joker asked patting her head.

"Uh huh" Harley said lovingly cuddling up to him.

"I see your still obsessed with clown face" Ivy muttered crossly sitting down on a chair and reading the paper.

"Well if it aint the weed how's life?" The Joker said smirking.

Ivy glared at him briefly and continued reading her newspaper. She HATED The Joker but put up with him for Harley's sake.

Suddenly the Hellfire Vixen walked in her face still sad and blank. She sat on the chair opposite Ivy and began reading a romance novel.

"Well if it aint the fiery spitfire I met earlier" The Joker teased.

The girl glared at him "It's HELLFIRE VIXEN to you clown" she snapped angrily.

"Ok Ok geez moody much?!" The Joker grumbled crossly.

Ivy smiled she liked this new girl not only because she was pretty but because she didn't like The Joker "Hey there you must be new" Ivy said smiling sweetly.

"How could you tell" Hellfire Vixen said sarcastically.

Poison Ivy brushed it off "Your unafraid of the Joker if you were a usual you would have been scared shitless of him" Ivy said folding her arms.

"That's true despite having some enemies here nobody messes with my Puddin" Harley stated raising her index finger. The Joker patted Harley head softly as a sign of praise to which she sighed fondly at his touch.

"You got a name I mean all of us do behind our Aliases" Poison ivy said curiously.

"You guys tell me first and then maybe I'll spill" Hellfire Vixen said raising an eyebrow.

"That's Harvey Dent a.k.a 2 face over there playing cards with Scarecrow a.k.a Jonathon crane" Ivy said pointing to the table they were sat at "He was once a district attorney for Gotham and Scarecrow was once a college professor" she explained.

"He and the weed used to date" the Joker said casually to which Ivy glared at him to which he merely smirked.

"I'm Harley Quinn previously Harleen Quinzelle an ex doctor at Arkham" Harley said pressing her hand against her chest and smiling.

Hellfire Vixen was amazed this young blue eyed blonde haired girl who acted like a lovesick schoolgirl was once a DOCTOR at Arkham.

"But with my tender loving care she rose to her full potential" The Joker cooed tickling her chin. Harley merely smiled at him adoringly batting her big blue eyes.

"You may address me as The Joker nobody has called me by my REAL name for years and to keep it hidden I aint gonna tell you who I was merely that Batsy helped turn me into the fine fellow I am today" he chuckled.

"I prefer you this way anytime Puddin your much more fun and handsome" Harley cooed to which The Joker smiled at her compliment.

"And you?" Hellfire Vixen asked pointing to Poison Ivy.

Ivy sighed crossly she HATED talking about her past life but a deal was a deal "My name is Poison Ivy I was formerly a talented Botanist named Pamela Isley but after a freak accident thanks to my ex-lover/professor I almost died and became what I am now" she said angrily.

"But Red I love you just the way you are" Harley said hugging her to which Ivy cheered up a little.

"Yeah you'd be boring if you weren't the weed you are today" The Joker teased.

"Thanks..." She said crossly peeved at his comment.

The Joker smirked and pointed at Hellfire Vixen "Now you my dear reveal you TRUE identity".

Hellfire Vixen went quiet and clenched her fists upon her lap her past was not a happy one and she felt that she was too boring for others. But eventually people would find out so why not tell others.

"I started out as a useless nobody who was forever teased and tormented by her classmates begging for attention even if people were NEVER really my friends..." she began her eyes sad and angry.

Harley was amazed she had started out rather professionally as an intelligent high class woman at the top of her game. It made her feel guilty to hate her life that much.

The Joker raised an eyebrow this story was interesting and it had only just begun. He rested his hands behind his head to get comfy for the upcoming story.

Poison Ivy felt a small kindred spirit in this newbie when she had started out as herself she had been loved but only for her looks and intelligence not for her personality. She remembered how people would try and date her to become rich with her ideas.

"...after I entered middle school my classmates were always harsh on me but I was always polite and never fought back as I just wanted to get along..." Hellfire vixen explained.

"But you must have been harassed and bullied so much!" Harley said shocked.

"Yeah I mean not being a troublemaker is one thing but a pushover is just sad!" The Joker said agreeing with Harley.

Ivy said nothing she could sense the pain in the girls heart. She was just how she had been years ago a lonely soul simply seeking love and acceptance.

Hellfire Vixen smiled "...But soon I met Mr. Hayama and things changed.." she said fondly.

Ivy frowned yet again the scum of the earth known as men had tainted a sweet and innocent girl and corrupted her. When would they ever learn to just stop and just admit women were superior to them.

"Didja fall in love?" Harley said clapping her hands excitedly.

Hellfire vixen nodded "...I did and I was happy I even made a new friend named Aya Mikage..."she said looking happy.

Ivy looked pleased at least this poor soul had befriended SOMEONE in her life to ease her suffering.

Hellfire Vixen then frowned her eyes turning dark and glowing purple scaring the trio "...But then she BETRAYED me she was supposed to be my FRIEND and she LIED to me !" she snapped tears welling up.

"Why what did she do?" Harley asked curiously.

"She told others of my affair with Mr. Hayama and I just HAD to protect our secret so I...I attacked her" she said fiercely.

Ivy's face fell "Wait you...you actually ATTACKED her?!" she said stunned at this girl's taste for blood. If this had been her she would have got revenge but not tried to KILL them not unless it was to do with plants.

"I think she has spunk" The Joker said grinning.

"Hey guys I wanna hear the rest of the story!" Harley said crossly and then turned to The Joker who looked annoyed "Sorry about that Mistah-J" she said nervously.

The Joker patted her cheek "Aw Harley you always love stories don't you" he said fondly.

"I love em Mistah-J" she said smiling.

The Joker turned to Hellfire Vixen "Continue" he said holding out his hand patiently.

Hellfire Vixen sighed heavily the tears spilling over "...But I found out his feelings for me were a LIE!..." she said bitterly.

"Why was he cheating on you with someone else?" Harley asked clutching The Joker excitedly.

Hellfire Vixen shook her head "No he was using the intimacy between us to DRUG me in order to awaken my Celestial powers" she said wiping her eyes.

"Celestial powers?" Ivy and Harley said simultaneously and even Joker looked intrigued.

Hellfire Vixen nodded "I am a C-genome a.k.a a descendent of a celestial maiden but despite not being able to transform I have unnaturally powerful Pyrokinesis" she said holding her hands together tightly.

The Joker was more interested in this girl than ever. She could not only help him escape but she could be used as a tool to destroy batman.

"Then why can't you use it now?" Ivy asked curiously.

Hellfire Vixen sighed "If I do it hurts my body I have a weak constitution and the amount of energy I use to create the flames is overwhelming" she said sadly.

"Then how are able to stop it?" Harley asked.

Hellfire Vixen revealed a pair of bracelets around her wrists "These stun me with electricity any time I get out of hand" she said pointing to them.

"So how did you get locked up in here can't you be cured?" Ivy asked curiously.

Hellfire Vixen shook her head "No...it's a genetical issue so I will live and die with this curse" she said sadly.

"Yeah but how did you get locked up here?" Harley asked.

"I got angry due to the fact that I was close to an early death and wanted to live more so I burned half of Gotham down" she said shrugging.

The Joker was impressed by her look on life. Make others pay for not appreciating what they had very good thought "Well sweets as good a story as that is you still haven't told us your NAME" The Joker said firmly.

Hellfire Vixen frowned "I already told you my name" she said crossly.

"Nah he means your old self who you were before" Harley said smiling.

"C'mon just tell us I mean it can't have been that bad" Ivy said sighing heavily.

"I...I was called..." Hellfire Vixen began.

The trio perched excitedly in their seats eager to learn this deadly maidens real name.

"...Urakawa...Yuki Urakawa" Hellfire Vixen said frowning crossly.

"Doesn't Yuki mean snow in Japanese?" Harley said thoughtfully.

"It sure does Pooh and it suits her pretty well I mean her alias suits her powers but her name suits her personality Icy cold and bitter" The Joker said grinning deviously.

"I think it's lovely" Ivy said smiling.

Hellfire Vixen smiled somehow this woman named Poison Ivy understood her pain more than the other two. She showed compassion and kindness something she had deprived of in her life.

"Um Ivy..." Hellfire Vixen began.

"Yes?" she said smiling.

"Can...can we be friends?" she asked hopefully.

Ivy smiled "Of course" she said gently.


End file.
